The Cootie Catcher
by Plain Berry
Summary: Somewhat a connection to Drop Your Book. While Sakura is cleaning out her room, she finds some cootie catcher. When she shows it to her friends, something they asks comes true! What happens if they use it for romance? SasSak, NaruHin, ShikaIno, NejiTen. P


The Cootie Catcher

Summary: Somewhat a connection to Drop Your Book. While Sakura is cleaning out her room, she finds some cootie catcher. When she shows it to her friends, something they asks comes true! What happens if they use it for romance? SasSak, NaruHin, ShikaIno, NejiTen. Please review but no flames. One-shot.

A/N: I was bored in my biology class and I wanted to make something. Since the only think I know how to make is a cootie catcher I made that. I then started to think about what happen if it actually came true and I started to think up of this. Then yeah, this was made up of!

And this is sort of like the girl's point of view of my other one-shot story 'Drop Your Book'. You don't have to read that to really get it, but if you do then kudos for you!

Oh yeah, and if you don't know what's a cootie catcher then it's some folded paper thing that you ask a question, pick a color, a number, an other number, and the last number you have to open the flap and that'll be the answer. It's hard to explain if you haven't notice.

'Text': thinking

"Text": talking

**Text:** Inner Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own this plot.

* * *

The Cootie Catcher

It was Break time in Kohana High School. In a place near some lockers, there were five girls. There names were Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten, and Ino.

"Hey, you guys will never believe what I found last night when I was cleaning my room," Sakura said, while she was digging in her bag for something.

"The answers to my math test?" Ten-Ten asked, as she was reading a math textbook.

"You forgot to study again?" Hinata asked her brown haired friend quietly. "You do know the test counts for half of your grade, right?"

That's Hinata for you, shy but caring.

"I had training!" Ten-Ten exclaimed, defensively.

Ten-Ten was in many sports, which means she had less time to study for tests or even to remember tests dates.

"No, this," Sakura said, holding a folded piece of paper in her hand.

"…A cootie catcher?" Ino asked, looking at the thing. "I haven't seen one of those since like fifth grade!"

"I know," Sakura said, smiling.

"Yeah, pretty," Ten-Ten said, not even taking her eyes off the book. Which showed since they weren't even talking about how it was pretty.

"Ask it a question," Sakura said, shoving the thing on top of the page Ten-Ten was studying in, while her hands were in the position to do it.

"Fine," Ten-Ten said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Will I fail my math test?"

"Pick a color," Sakura said.

"Blue."

"B-L-U-E. Okay pick a number."

"Five."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Pick an other number."

"One."

"Okay," Sakura said, opening the flap. "It says 'No way'."

"Yeah right," Ten-Ten, rolled her eyes in disbelif. "I haven't study this and I have no idea what the book is talking about."

"Fine, ask it another question," Sakura said.

"Will I get an A on my math test?" Ten-Ten asked, sounding more annoyed that she had to do it again.

"Pick a color."

"Blue."

"B-L-U-E. Pick a number."

"Three."

"1, 2, 3. Pick another number."

"Six,"

"Yes," Sakura read the flap.

Before anyone could say anything, the bell made that irrating 'BBEEEPPP' and they all ran to their classes.

-----------------------------

"Where's Ten-Ten?" Ino asked.

Right now it was lunch and Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were in the same spot where they were in break. Ten-Ten wasn't there yet though.

"Guys!" Ten-Ten yelled to the three, while running up to them at the end of the hall while waving a paper in her hands. When she got there, she shoved the paper to their faces. "I got an A on my math test!"

"But you barely study!" Ino said, shocked.

"See, the fortune from the cootie catcher did come true!" Sakura gloated, as she was holding the cootie catcher. She then turned to Hinata. "Hinata asks a question."

"It's okay, Sakura," Hinata said, obviously nervous and shy about the thing. "I don't need to ask anything."

"Come on!" Ten-Ten exclaimed. "You're probably dying to ask it _something_!"

"Like if Naruto would ask you out," Ino snickered.

Hinata's face went as red as a tomato when Ino made that comment. Everyone, expect probably Naruto himself, knew that Hinata had a major crush on him.

"Okay, I'll ask that question," Hinata said, as her eyes lingered to Naruto, who was at the end of the hall while holding up his history textbook like it was some scared thing that needed to be worshiped.

"Pick a color," Sakura said.

"White," Hinata said, looking at the part that read 'white' even though it had no circle with color in it.

"W-H-I-T-E. Pick a number."

"T-two," Hinata stuttered.

Hinata was known to stutter at different moments, mostly towards new people she just met and Naruto.

"1, 2. Pick another number."

"F-four."

"'Count on it'!" Sakura squealed, as Ino and Ten-Ten watched Hinata turned as red as a strawberry.

"Go see if the cootie catcher is taking an effect Hinata," Ino advised her light lavender eyed friend as Sakura gave Hinata a light shove towards Naruto's group, who were yelling at shaking their heads at Naruto. "Go talk to him."

"No, it-it's okay," Hinata said, still blushing while burying her face with her hands.

"Go Hinata, Go Hinata," Ten-Ten, Sakura, and Ino cheered, as Sakura was pratically pushing Hinata towards Naruto.

Sakura, after a few lockers later, walked back to Ten-Ten and Ino while Hinata was walking on her own towards Naruto.

"Do you think she will do it?" Ino aksed.

"Maybe not," Ten-Ten said.

Hinata was just a few lockers away from Naruto, until he dropped his book, or really threw it, to the floor. Hinata bent down to help Naruto pick up his history textbook.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said, simling sleepishly.

"No-no problem Naruto-kun," Hinata said, blushing a shade of crimson.

"Hey, do you want to go eat Ramen or something like that?" Naruto asked.

"O-okay," Hinata said, blushing a shade of red that the authoresses nor Crayola could even make a name of! And Crayola has like billions of colors!

The three girls wachted, shocked, SHOCKED, when Hinata and Naruto walked passed by them… holding hands and looking like a couple!

"O. M. G…" Ino said, so speechless that she had to use the internet term for oh my gosh.

"It actually works," Ten-Ten said, looking at the cootie catcher. She then turned to Neji, who (along with Shikamaru and Sasuke, his other friends along with Naruto) was looking at some historty textbook like it was scared and then back to the cootie catcher.

"You want to ask if Neji will ask you out?" Sakura asked as Ten-Ten nodded. "Pick a color."

Ten-Ten had a crush on Neji, even though she's really good at hiding it since Neji apparently only sees her as a training partner and/or friend.s

"Blue," Ten-Ten said, again.

"B-L-U-E. Pick a number."

"Four."

"1, 2, 3, 4. Pick another number."

"Three," Ten-Ten said, biting her lip.

"'Yes, yes, yea yes!'" Sakura read.

"Go ask him out Ten-Ten," Ino said, smiling.

"Okay," Ten-Ten said, with a can do attitude.

Ten-Ten walked towards Neji, who just threw a history textbook.

"Why is everyone throwing this textbook?" Ten-Ten asked, as she bent down to help Neji pick up the book.

"Um… it's national textbook throwing day," Neji replied, not really confident with his answer. "Do you want to go somewhere… together?"

"…Wow…," Sakura and Ino said, as they watched Ten-Ten pass by them with Neji's arm around her shoulder… they were a couple!

"This cootie catcher could work miracles!" Sakura beamed.

Ino looked at Shikamaru and Sasuke, who were picking up some history textbook… wait, Sasuke just went to tie his shoe. Ino then looked back at the cootie catcher.

"My turn," Ino said quickly. "Will Sasuke ask me out?"

"It says no because Sasuke's mine!" Sakura replied, not even looking at the cottie catcher.

Sakura and Ino both liked Sasuke so they usually fought over him.

"You can't deny if it's fate though," Ino said.

"You sound like Neji," Sakura grumbled. "Pick a color."

"Green," Ino said, confidently.

"G-R-E-E-N. Pick a number."

"One."

"1. Pick another number."

"Seven."

"Haha, Ino-pig! It says 'No… to bad so sad'. Even though it's no so sad," Sakura taunted, as she shoved the part that read it to Ino.

"Well, four out of five isn't that bad," Ino replied. "And I'll make it four out of six. Will Shikamaru asks me out?"

Shikamaru and Ino were friends, but Ino usually complains about him being to lazy and Shikamaru usually complains about her being to troublesome.

"Color," Sakura said.

"Green."

"G-R-E-E-N. Number."

"Four."

"1, 2, 3, 4. Number."

"Two."

"'Yes'!" Sakura said, as she showed the paper to Ino, who did an anime sweatdrop.

"How come for Sasuke it's no but for Shikamru it's yes?" Ino asked.

"Because he's going to be your new boyfriend," Sakura snickered.

"I'll prove it to you wrong," Ino said, as she started to walk to Shikamaru and Sasuke.

But as she was walking up to them, Shikamaru was walking towards the garabe can while carrying a history textbook. They of course, bumped into themselves.

"Shikamaru, you lazy bum!" Ino sowcled, as she was picking up the history textbook to him.

**What the hell! Ino and Shikamaru?**

The outer Sakura was also shocked as she watched Ino and Shikamaru looking all lovey dovey at each other like they were some couple and them walking away together… holding hands!

'Wow,' Sakura said. She then looked down at her cootie catcher.

"Will Sasuke-kun be my boyfriend?" Sakura asked the cootie catcher. "Pink. P-I-N-K. Four. 1, 2, 3, 4. Five."

Sakura opened the flap and it read 'Kudos and I don't mean those yummy candies or whatever they are. It's a yes!'.

**CHA! I didn't even know what it would be and I got yes!**

Sakura smiled as she absentmindedly walked over to where Sasuke was walking, while holding a history textbook. Anyways, they bumped into each other and Sakura bent down to help Sasuke get his book.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun," Sakura apologized.

"No, it was my fault," Sasuke said, as he handed Sakura her books and stood up.

"Well, thanks for helping me pick up my books anyways," Sakura said, smiling at him and looking at him… sort of lovey dovey like.

"Your welcome," Sasuke said, smiling too. "Hey, do you want to each lunch together?"

"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed, apparently very happy.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

The two walked through the hallway, holding hands. Sakura looked like her birthday came early and Sasuke tried to look like it was nothing, which wasn't working.

**CHA! Sasuke's holding my hand!**

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who was smiling a big smile on her face.

"Who would have thought," Sasuke said, adding to his thoughts, but saying it out loud.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, a bit confused.

"Who would have thought that I would be with you," Sasuke said.

Sakura clung to his arm, but he was okay with that.

"I know," Sakura said, smiling.

Sasuke leaned closer to Sakura and kissed her in the mouth.

**CHA! SASUKE'S MINE!**

'I'm going to keep this,' Sakura smiled, as she folded it and put it in her pocket.

* * *

A/N: Okay this is a sucky ending, but it was a sucky story so it evens out. So yeah, if you like it then review but if you don't then don't because I don't want to read your negativity on how bad this was even though I agree. 


End file.
